1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic content delivery and more specifically to intelligent targeting of invitational content to a user based on user characteristics.
2. Introduction
Targeted content delivery has long been an accepted means of conveying a desired message to an audience. Instead of creating a single message and delivering it to every member of the general public, content providers attempt to identify a particular segment of the population that is likely to have the greatest interest in their message. For example, a content provider might wish to convey a message regarding a service offered in a particular city. To convey this message, the content provider could send out a flyer to all residents of the city. However, if the service is only of interest to residents that own their own home, then targeting all residents of the city is suboptimal for the content provider. Instead, the content provider will attempt to segment the population of city residents into home owners and non-home owners and then only distribute their message to the segment of the population that are home owners. Population segmentation enables content providers to optimize their resources.
The development of digital content delivery has enabled new techniques of identifying population segments. For example, segments characterized by mobile device users or users that visit social networking sites. However, these segmentation techniques are often overly simplistic or too broad because they are based on a limited number of user characteristics.